Red Light
by Demons.Mate
Summary: Rin is working at a strip club as a waitress with her two stripper friends Kagome and Sango and the friendly bartender Miroku. The boss man Naraku is sleeping with Sesshoumaru's finance Kagura. What happens when the rich and powerful (and scary!) business man Sesshomaru finds out and comes to the club!


**Chapter 1**

The club lights pulsed sporadically, shifting and blinking in time to the sexual techno pop songs. My nose twitched in response to the cloying scent of musky perfumes, sweat slicked bodies, and the ever present smell of humid smoke that accompanied the red light districts most famous club. In the dense haze of cigarette smoke that seemed to be permanently attached to men's lips, and the fake fog machines meant to add an elusive air to the room, I could see the naked flesh of the dancers up on stage. Despite working in the seedy little club since I was the too young age of 16, I could still feel my cheeks pink when my eyes strayed to the dark corners of the club where couches were conveniently set up for more private dances. Seeing my friend Kagome's G-string clad ass bouncing on the lab of an old business man I gagged a little and looked away. Giggling a little to myself and pushing off from the wall I start to make my way across the room with a beeline for the bar, my waitressing tray held a respectable height in the air on small hands and black heel clad feet taking small but steady steps.

Working as a waitress in the Shikon no Tama bar had been a necessity when I was 16, but now at the ripe age of 18 it had become my second home. In fact, compared to the seedy little apartment I rented with Kagome and Sango a few blocks over I was quite certain I preferred the club to the apartment. The owner of the club, despite being questionable and lecherous, had not allowed me to be a dancer at the age of 16, thank kami, and after two years I had become the best waitress in the club and hoped that he would spare me from getting up on the stage or even worse going to the dark corners of the club now that I had turned 18. Sighing at my unclear future I finally sidled up to the bar and rapped my knuckles on it gaining the attention of my favorite bartender.

"Ahhh the Beautiful Rin! Back for more drinks are you? I do wish you'd just stay here all night" Miroku said with a smirk on his face. "You're so much prettier then these old lecherous men!" He added with a wink toward the regulars who chuckled good naturedly.

"You call them lechers! Have you looked in a mirror lately you dirty old man?!" I howled back grinning. "Just load up my tray will you, and make sure you add an apple martini, the boss mans lady is here tonight." I sighed glancing over at Naraku's lanky greasy body on a couch in the bright hazy lights close to the stage.

Miroku promptly loaded up my tray with drinks, the bright green sour smelling martini on display amidst the more generic rum and cokes and gin and tonics.

"I don't know why the boss man still lets her come here, If Sesshomaru ever found out his fiancé was frequenting a strip club, let alone a fucking Naruku, he'd burn this joint down."

Miroku's casual comments on the boss mans affairs had me glancing over uneasily to see if Naruku was listening though from across the room through the music I doubted it.

"Watch your tongue Miroku or ill be more worried about Naruku burning YOUR body down!"

And with that I glided across the room to the couch speckled in club lights. Approaching the couch from behind and to the side I could feel my stomach flip and become uneasy. Albeit beautiful, the woman I saw frequenting the magazines with her ridiculously rich fiancé took on a menacing and sickly form with the green club lights hitting her smooth alabaster skin. She wore a respectable black suit skirt and black patent leather pumps, both in line with her profession as a business woman in her own right. On the other hand, the slinky white tank top she wore that showed her lacy black bra in the illuminating lights, and that alluringly puddled on voluptuous cleavage, were decidedly inappropriate for an office job. Staring at her I became uncomfortable with her sexual beauty and dryly smirked at how I must look compared to this extraterrestrial being.

With a clearing of my throat both to call attention to my presence and to banish the uneasiness in my stomach I put on my most winsome smile.

"Hello Ms. Kagura, may I interest you with an apple martini tonight?"

I keep the tray steady in my hand as her red eyes flash to mine in annoyance and her hand snaps out to grab the martini on my tray while sloshing the other drinks. Nodding to Naruku, and carefully avoiding his creepy smile, I smiled pleasantly and continued my rounds trying hard to ignore the burning feeling of his look boring into my ass. I rather enjoyed being a waitress at the club, and while some costumers were decidedly disgusting, a lot of the regulars were pleasant and nice to me. Selling off the last of my drinks and looking at the clock I realize my shift is over. Glancing around the club I spot Kagome now on the pole, her red sky high heels locked together and her white G-string clad front gyrating sexually against the pole. Her breasts as per the norm in the club were bare and bouncing in time with her body. Wrinkling my nose a little and shielding my eyes I walk back the bar noticing Sango in a glittery purple taking up residence in the dark corner of couches.

"You here to cash out already? Why must you break my heart like every night my butterfly!" Miroku gasps clutching his heart and giving my googly eyes.

Slapping his arm playfully and grinning while reaching my hand into my shirt I plop a handful of cash onto the bar top. Leaping into a comfortable position on top of the bar top myself I give him my sweetest smile.

"We all know where your heart really lies Miroku-Kun," I giggle deviously nodding my head towards Sango. "Maybe if you stopped groping her ass like she's a stripper shed give you a chance!" I laugh at my own joke as Miroku glowers at me and starts counting out my cash.

"She IS a stripper" He mumbles in defense but I'm too busy observing a new costumer who has slinked in. He's wearing normal street clothes but he's looking a tad nervous. All alone the brown haired man scans the room in what I assume is a precursory look at all the goods on display. _He must be new here_ , I think to myself before turning back to Miroku who is wailing about how much he loves Sango and how his cursed hand is always getting in the way.

"Quit your catterwailing Miroku," I growl playfully "And grow a pair!"

This earns me my anticipated reaction of indignant shock and a new tirade about his manhood as he shoves my tips at me for the night.

"$105 you little tramp! Now get outta here or I might just show you how big a pair I got!" He sniffs indignantly. I feel bad just for a second as I cover my eyes in mock terror but I know that this is the nightly routine of me and Miroku. Incessant flirting on his end. Bringing up Sango. Questioning his manhood. Name calling. And a big ol' wad of tips. This is the life I've settled into over the past 2 years.

Rubbing my neck and making my way to the back room I catch a flash in the corner of my eye. Turning to give one last glance over the club before going to wait for Sango and Kagome to be off I notice the awkward brown haired man slip out of the club. _He didn't last long_ , I giggle to myself before parting the beaded screen and plopping on a musty couch to wait for my friends to walk home.

 **Hey guys! Demons mate here! Holy moly has it been so many years since I've written? Yes. Well I'm back now though for how long well see. I was just in a writing mood! Thought opinions and guesses are always fun and make me sooooo happy! And what do you think the brown haired guy was up too?! Anywho ill probably update again within the week, college has been slow as hell!**


End file.
